It is common for signal lights and many other devices to be held in a vertical standing position during their use and compacted when being stored. In order to achieve and stabilize the device in the vertical standing position a tripod is frequently employed. The typical tripod includes three legs which rotate towards the device to become substantially parallel to effect a compact storage position. The legs typically have a system to prevent them from inadvertently moving from the storage position. In addition the legs can typically be rotated away from the device to spread and provide a stable support for effecting a standing position. Finally the legs typically have a locking system to prevent them inadvertently moving from the standing position.
Tripods can employ several different methods to assure that the legs remain in the storage position or the standing position. The first method employs a clamp for each leg which is tightened by a screw/knob when the leg is in the storage or standing positions. If the leg is to be moved the screw/knob is loosened permitting the leg to be rotated. Upon reaching the alternate position the screw is tightened, thereby clamping the leg and preventing further movement.
Some designs configure the tripod such that the legs are connected, causing them to move as a group. In these configurations, a single screw/knob is used to simultaneously secure all of the legs when they are in the storage or standing positions.
Other designs employ a spring-loaded pin which intersects a leg to secure it in the storage or standing position. In these designs, an operator pulls on the pin to compress the spring such that it no longer intersects the leg, thereby permitting the leg to be rotated to an alternate position.